Love Again
by looksthatcouldkill
Summary: After Edward leaves bella, she is a total werck. He comes back, but it isn't good for either of them. New relationships start, old ones end. Feelings are hurt, people are changed. It will get very dramatic, read it please.
1. First Time

This story is after Edward leaves Bella, this is the new chapter 4 and on.It will be changing from everyone's point of view. I'm warning you about this now, because I may be changing it right when something exciting happens. Hope you enjoy. By the way, its my first Fan Fic…

Chapter 1: First Time:

**BPOV:**

I sat on my bed, the now half empty scrapbook lying on my lap. He did say all my memories of him would be gone, I didn't think he really meant it. Tears stung the corner of my eyes, I couldn't help but break down. He was gone, gone for good, he said it himself he didn't want me anymore. As much as he claimed to love me, he just left me, they all did; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle. I shuddered at their names, Edward may have gotten rid of the physical memory, but my memory of him in my head would never go away. I still remember his harsh words, the way he said them the emotion-less look on his face. The last few months were a blur to me, I didn't pay attention to anything, during school I heard the odd whisper about me, or them. I couldn't say their name anymore, I would just break down in tears. Lost in my thoughts, I jumped when I heard the phone ring. I ran down the stairs and swiftly answered the phone almost out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Bella? That you?" It was Jacob, I hadn't talked to him in so long.

"Yeah, it's me. Jacob, you don't know how good it is to talk to you." A smile was surely across his face.

"Thanks. I was just wondering…you know if you're not busy…if you wanted to stop by?" He sounded a little worried.

"That would be great! I haven't been out of this house much." I said with a small laugh.

"Good, come any time. Bye Bells."

"Bye." I hung up the phone with a smile. It would be nice to see Jacob. I hadn't seen him in a long time, and I needed to do something to get _him_ off my mind. I grabbed my keys and hopped into my truck. I didn't dare go over 50mph; when ever he drove he would always go past what the truck could handle. I drove out of the driveway, slowly making my way towards LaPush. I looked in my rearview mirrors to see the stupid shinny silver Volvo driving close behind me. Those topaz eyes staring me down, I came to a quick stop, as did the Volvo. I glanced back to see it wasn't only him, all of them where there. I closed my eyes, hoping it was my imagination; I opened them again to see him getting out. I kept closing my eyes, scared of what would happen. He came closer but stopped before reaching my door, he just stared at me. Tears crept from my eyes, slowly running down my cheeks.

"Bella." His velvet voice called. I closed my eyes one more time, trying to get rid of him, I opened them to see he wasn't at my door anymore. I wasn't even in my truck anymore, I was in his arms.


	2. I love you, he loves you

Okay, sorry I was haven't updated this in a while, but I've been busy with other things. Okay, so I would love some reviews or some ideas from anyone. I hope you like the next chapter, this one will be longer.

**EPOV:** **(while Bella is talking to Jacob)**

"Edward, just stop already! You ruined it for yourself. You're the one who left, she didn't. Know you're throwing things around the house! Just go back and see her already! None of us can take this anymore, I don't think you can either!" Alice yelled at me through the door. I turned up the music trying to make her disappear, I lied down back on the couch. I knew I did this to myself, but she didn't even do anything to stop me. I took my favourite picture of us from the desk, it was at our old house, on the off-white leather couch. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to go back and see her again! I jumped off the couch, ran down the stairs at vampire speed almost smacking into Alice who obviously had seen what I was doing.

"What are you waiting for, Alice?" She just stood there tapping her foot.

"I didn't think it would take you this long, let's go. She was going to see Jacob Black, Edward. Jacob Black!"

I ran out the door not even noticing Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were right behind me. I started up the Volvo and sped out of the drive-way. Forks was 1 hour away, but I knew I could make it there in 20 minutes if I really tried. I knew Alice was yelling at me to slowdown but I just tuned her out, everyone except my thoughts, and Jacob Black's. I didn't like a thing he was thinking, it was all terrible, all things about my Bella. I sped even faster until I saw the Forks welcome sign, I knew I would catch Bella before she left, at least I hoped. I slowed down when I knew I was near her house, right when I saw the truck wasn't there I sped up seeing the bumper of her blue truck. I saw her look back at me, with a sudden stop I immediately got out of the Volvo hoping she wasn't dead. She sat there, eyes closed was she scared of me? No, she couldn't be did she wish I was dead or something. I decided to just scoop her up in my arms, I put her in my Volvo and drove her to my old house. I sped down the road and quickly pulled into the drive way.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me? Are you okay? Bella!" I was almost screaming, I knew she wasn't dead but I was still scared. She opened her eyes, I immediately remembered her eyes everything came flooding back.

"Edward…" She whispered, I grabbed her hand pulling her closer to me. I was surprised she hadn't pulled away but I guess she just wanted to be with me. I was so relieved about that, she _wanted_ to be with me.

"Bella, whats wrong?" I pulled her away from me, she was breathing quickly.

"Just surprised. Edward. Your back." She said between gasps.

"Bella, I'm sorry I should never have left. That was a stupid thing to do, I don't know why I did it. I couldn't leave you, but I had to, it was hard. I didn't think I would be that miserable with out you. I missed you so much, I couldn't take it. What were you thinking going to see Jacob? You could've been hurt, I'm so stupid! I can't believe myself, what the hell was I thinking? Why did I ever leave you Bella, why? I will never forgive myself for that, and I hope you never forgive me for that stunt…" Bella stopped my rambling by putting her lips softly to mine.

"Edward, its fine. Your back that all that matters." Bella smiled my favourite smile, I loved her so much and couldn't let go of her again. I hear Emmett coughing behind me, I decided to just creep into his mind, what I heard wasn't good. _I can't believe Bella forgave that jerk. She should be with a nicer guy, like me. Dammit, she's so pretty, I love her._ Bella looked at me, frightened I let her go and turned around to face Emmett who was smiling kindly at Bella, still thinking nasty thoughts. I couldn't take it, my rage rushed through me like a title wave, the next thing I knew I was tackling Emmett down.

"EDWARD! STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM? ARE YOU CRAZY? GET OFF OF HIM! HE DID NOTHING! EDWARD!" Bella was screaming at me but I didn't care, Emmett needed to be taken down. I felt four cold arms wrap around my upper body pulling me off of Emmett. I landed on the grass at Bella's feet, I looked up at her tear slowly creeping down her cheeks.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed at me and ran inside still tearing. I just stayed there thinking the same thing, I saw Emmett run in after her. I didn't want her to be hurt, why would she be mad about this? It was a stupid thing, and all Emmett's fault anyway. I usually didn't pry into my family's mind, but this was important. It was about Bella. My Bella. _I have to tell her how I feel, maybe she will love me back, _I couldn't take it, he was trying to steal her away from me, why would he do that? I got up and ran in to see Emmett holding Bella, stroking her hair, as she cried into his chest.

"Shhh darling, everything will be okay. Don't worry love, don't worry."

A/N: Please tell me what you think of this chapter. If I don't get any reviews I'm not posting anymore, so if you want to see what happens next, REVIEW!!! Click on the little button and tell me what you think. Go and click on it, I might give you a cookie!!!!!


	3. Love and Hate

**A/N: hey, thank you all for reviewing my 2****nd**** chapter, I really appreciate it. I am hoping to be updating more often, but that all depends on my stupid teacher and what homework she gives me. If there are any song names or lyrics from songs in here that seem very odd, it is because the music I listen to when I type is usually depressing kind of music. I know it is very weird, but it helps me write, so don't be all weirded out if you see some weird depressing lyrics in this chapter. One song I have been listening to is from the new musical Spring Awakening, no I didn't go see it. My friend has all the songs, and my favourite one so far is Left Behind…its so…I don't know it helps me write lol.**

**EMPOV:** **(when Edward is still outside)** p.s: EMPOV-Emmett, EPOV-Edward, BPOV-Bella, APOV-Alice, JPOV-Jacob, RPOV-Rosalie.

Bella ran in the house in tears, I decided the best thing was to be with her. Edward had upset her for the second time. I ran in the house to hopefully comfort Bella. I did love her and I knew that if I tried hard enough she would be mine. I saw Bella lying on the floor crying, I guess she tripped on her way to the couch. I picked her up in my arms, her eyes were glazed over and tears were streaming down her cheeks. I don't know why she was crying this much, did Edward do something before that got her so mad? Maybe it was the fact we came back, or that Edward left in the first place. I placed Bella on my lap and wrapped my arms around her, she put her head on my shoulder and kept crying.

"Shhh darling, everything will be okay. Don't worry love, don't worry." All of a sudden Edward came running into the house, his eyes pitch black, he was furious.

"Emmett! Let go of her!" Edward growled at me. Bella looked at Edward and was frightened. She had never seen him like this, it wasn't safe for her to be here. I had to make sure Edward didn't hurt her, not again.

"Edward, you hurt her, she needed someone to comfort her, calm down." I said all of a sudden feeling a calm wave pass over me. I glanced at the doorway to see Jasper there, hopefully he was calming Edward down too. Bella's sobs stopped as well as the tears.

"Alice, Rosalie, take her upstairs. I don't want her to see this." I said directing my voice to them in the door way.

"No, I want to stay here, I don't want you hurt." Bella's voice startled me, she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Bella, he is angry with me, not you. You don't need to be part of this." I said sternly trying to convince her to go with Alice and Rosalie. They took her by the arms and dragged her outside to the car, I heard something along the lines of shopping trip. I looked at Edward his eyes were black as coal, and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Edward, just calm down, okay? You know she still loves you. You don't have to get angry." I said trying to calm him down, but I knew it wasn't going to work. Suddenly Edward pounced knocking me down for the second time. Luckily I was stronger than him, I got back up with ease. Carlisle and Jasper were immediately holding onto Edward's arms making sure he didn't get at me. They dragged him out in the back to get him to calm down. Since he was gone, I had a phone call to make. I took out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number.

"What is it Emmett?" Alice said sounding annoyed. I heard Bella saying no to something.

"Edward is calm, you guys can come back." I said trying to save Bella from the terrible shopping.

"No, we are having so much fun, right Bella?" I heard Bella yelling at Alice to get someone to pick her up.

"Where are you?" I said sternly.

"The mall in Port Angles, Bella wouldn't let us take her any farther." She said probably more direct to Bella.

"I'm on my way to get her." With that I hung up, I knew Bella needed rescuing from Alice and Rosalie. When they went shopping it was a nightmare.

**BPOV:** **(While Alice is on the phone)**

Alice was talking away, probably to Emmett on the phone as Rosalie was making me try on a lacy bra.

"No, no and no!" I almost screamed at the both of them.

"Come on Bella, Edward would love it on you! Just try it on for laughs at least." She pushed the bra into my hands.

"And here, try the underwear on too." She said pushing a bundle of lace into my other hand.

"You can't seriously count this as underwear!" I said gapping at what she handed me.

"Oh just try it on!" Rosalie said pushing me into the change room. I hear Alice walk back in mumbling about something.

"He is coming to get her." Alice said loudly.

"Edward?" Rosalie said curiously.

"Emmett, Edward is still cooling off." Alice said laughing. I looked in the mirror, I didn't look too bad.

**EMPOV:** **(As Bella is changing) (cause you know you wanna hear what he thinks)**

I walked into the store they were in, to see Alice and Rosalie yelling at each other.

"Where is she?" I said almost yelling at them. They pointed to one of the dressing rooms.

"Bella, I'm here to save…." As I was about to finish my sentence Bella walked out of the changing room in a lacy bra and matching underwear. I was probably drooling at the look of her. She looked so hot, I hoped Edward wasn't reading my thoughts, or he would kill me for sure.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella's face turned red and she ran back into the changing room yelling at Rosalie and Alice. Bella walked back out of the change room, through the things at Alice.

"Emmett lets go!" Bella said stomping out of the store, I followed catching up to her easily.

"I didn't see anything." I said shyly.

"Yes you did, you were drooling Mr. Cullen." Bella said sarcastically.

"Okay, so maybe I saw something. Don't tell Edward though, he will kill me." I said as we were getting to the car.

"I don't have to tell him, he will find out." Bella said getting into the car. The rest of the car ride was very quiet except for one thing.

"Bella, I want to know one thing from you." I said slowing down to keep away from the house for a while.

"Okay, what is it?" Bella said turning to me.

"Do you love Edward?" She looked at me confused.

"Of course I do." Bella said quickly.

"Okay." I was quiet for the rest of the ride, until we got to the house.

"Uh-oh." Bella said looking at who was standing on the porch. Edward was growling at me with dark eyes. Bella hopped out of the car and ran to Edward, he just pushed her away.

"Go wait inside." Edward said kissing the top of her head. He slowly walked his way towards me, a evil look on his face. This wasn't going to turn out well.

**A/N: Ohhh Cliffy!! Don't you just love this? Emmett sees Bella in only a bra and underwear. Edward is angry as ever, a fight may happen. A love might be lost, who knows? Only me!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. For the nights i cant remember

**Okay everyone please don't hate me. I know I know it took a while for me to update. I have been having major friend issues and its getting worse. I've just been having many troubles lately and things like that. So please forgive me. Things just keep getting worse and worse. Friends, parents, guys, I have to figure so much out. Well here is hopefully not short chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4- Everlasting Tears**

**EPOV:**

I couldn't take it anymore, he was trying to take Bella away from me and I wouldn't let him. I took a step towards Emmett he didn't even flinch, I guess he was getting used to being knocked down.

"Edward, wait." I heard her voice from behind me. I turned around quickly hoping to get her inside and out of here.

"What is it Bella?" I said sighing slightly.

"Don't do this. He didn't do anything to you. You know he isn't trying to take me away, and even if he was I wouldn't go. Edward, you know I only love you. Don't worry." Bella said in a stronger tone.

"I do worry, I worry a lot. Bella, if it wasn't for me you would be dead by now. I have to protect you, and I defiantly can't let Emmett even try to take you away." I knew this was going to turn into a fight, Bella had always been unhappy with my over protection, but it was for her own good.

"That's my point, you worry _too much._ Maybe…maybe, we need a break." Her voice broke at the last word. I couldn't believe it, did she really just say that? I heard a sob from her chest, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Emmett, who I didn't even know was still here rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"No, go away." She said trying to push him away, tears still rolling down her face, now leaving black marks from her make-up. She collapsed on the ground and rolled into a ball, shaking and crying. I ran over to her and picked her up in my arms.

"Shh Bella, don't worry. It's okay, I'm here." I carried her into the house and laid her down on the couch. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were there immediately asking what had happened.

"Alice, tell them. I need to talk to Bella, alone." Alice pushed the rest of them out of the room and hopefully out of the house. Bella just kept crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you." Bella said in between sobs. I tried to stop her, but she just kept crying.

"You didn't hurt me, you never could. Bella, I'm always here for you. Always." She looked up at me, her eyes glazed over.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella out? We could all use a night out!" Alice said running into the house.

"I don't know Bella want to?" She looked at me, then glanced at Alice. She nodded her head agreeing. Alice immediately took her hand and Rosalie was soon to follow, they whipped her upstairs preparing her for tonight. Emmett and Jasper were going to hate this, but I didn't care we were going to get new clothes for tonight.

**BPOV: **

"Alice, I refuse to go shopping for a new outfit." I said sternly when we reached Rosalie's bedroom. They both just smiled at me, I knew this wasn't going to end up going over well.

"Don't worry, we already bought you one. All we are going to do is your hair and make-up." They quickly went to work on my hair, Rosalie said we should keep it simple. They put my hair into curlers and went to work on my make-up.

"You are going to look so beautiful Edward is going to love it!" Alice squealed after she finished my make-up.

"What about you two? Aren't we all going out?" I said confused.

"Yes, but we don't take long to get ready." Rosalie said starting to take the curlers out. My hair looked so much better than the last time they did this. I sat in the chair as Alice and Rosalie rushed around doing their hair and make-up, not showing me my outfit yet. I was getting suspicious, what were the going to put me in?

"Ready to see your outfit?" Alice said from the closet door.

"I guess," I sighed what could be worse. Rosalie came out from the closet dressed in a light pink skirt that stopped right above the knees, with a white halter top, Emmett was going to be happy. She carried a pile of clothes obviously my outfit, she put them on the bed.

"What do you think?" Alice said skipping out of the closet with a pair of black skinny jeans, and a hot pink tank top on.

"You both look amazing, now what have you put together for me?" I said walking towards the bed where my clothes were laid out. There laying on the bed was a light wash skirt that looked like it stopped mid-thigh, a black halter top with white and pink polk-a-dots.

"You like it? Edward sure will." Rosalie said picking up the clothes and putting them into my hands. I ran to the closet, closed the door and quickly changed into the outfit with out messing up my hair.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Bella you look amazing!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison. I blushed, I didn't look that good did I? I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me really standing there. The person in the mirror was beautiful. We waited till we finally heard the guys downstairs laughing and walked out of the room. Alice went first, then Rosalie and finally me.

I heard the gasps from Jasper and Emmett, Alice told me to wait a few seconds before coming down. I heard a cough and knew it was my cue, I stepped out from my place behind the wall and gazed at Edward. He looked like a god, he was wearing black jeans, and a plain white t-shirt that showed off his figure perfectly.

"Bella, you look amazing." Edward said when I reached him.

"I can say the same for you." I said smiling my best. Edward put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed.

"Wait, where are we going?" I said pausing for a moment. Edward stayed silent, he only smiled.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll love it!" Alice said as we got to the car. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I squeezed into the back seat while Emmett and Rosalie were in the front. I heard Alice asking Edward something about singing, I didn't here his reply it was to fast. I hoped I didn't have to sing, I couldn't. After what seemed like 20 minutes we came to a stop, Edward turned to me and smiled sweetly. I got out of the car, only to see we were in Port Angles, not only was that bad this place looked awfully expensive. No one said anything until we walked into the place. Straight ahead of the front doors was a stage, with a mike stand, a stool and a T.V set up. Oh, no!

"What are we doing here?" I asked suddenly.

"We are going to have fun Bella, calm down." Rosalie said as we walked near the front to a table. Of course I was the only one who was going make an actual order of food to eat, or a drink. We all talked waiting for my food to be delivered, when someone stepped on the stage.

"Anyone in the house that would like to do a bit of karaoke tonight?" I sunk down in my seat, no way was I getting up there. Edward looked at me and smiled, then got up.

"I will be glad to." He said stepping on stage, he whispered something to the person with the microphone and they just nodded.

"This song is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend, Bella." I sat there in awe, Edward was going to sing to me. The music started and I remember the song immediately, For the Nights I can't remember by Hedley.

_I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back til I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to comin'  
And did you really look my way?  
Cuz no one coulda seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running back working full time_

My eyes started to water. He was amazingly good.__

So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

_  
_I glanced towards Alice and Rosalie, they just smiled brightly at me.__

Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow, feel you through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need

And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

Edward smiled at me and kept singing.__

And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try

Yeah Yeah Yeaahh

And I do wanna love you  
(If you see me running back)  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

_And I do wanna love you  
(If you see me running back)  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_


End file.
